Finding a New Path
by Xeylah
Summary: This story takes place when Ed is 19 and Al is 17. It will take place mostly from their point of view. I will try to revisit most the characters, at least the main ones. Ed and Al want to live peaceful lives, but will the world need their help again? Travel on this journey with Ed and Al as they heal scars of the past, make promises for the future, and find new paths.
1. Chapter 1: Another Beginning

Chapter 1: Another Beginning

"Alphonse!" Al turned around to see who was calling him. His face lit up as he saw that it was his Xingese friend Mei Chang.

"Mei! How are…" He stopped as he found Mei in his arms, and he blushed furiously.

"Oh, Alphonse dear! What are we going to do?" She cried out so the whole train station could hear her. "I've lost my ticket and now we can't go back to your country!" Al sent her a questioning look but before he could say anything, a tall, uniformed man came towards them.

"Is there a problem here?" The gruff looking soldier asked them.

"Oh, sir…" Mei began imploringly, "My ticket blew away but the man at the desk said there were no more! My husband and I have to get back to his country so I can meet his family!" By now, everyone around them was staring… or at least mumbling and glancing curiously. Al's blush deepened as he wondered, "_What is she trying to do?_"

The soldier turned to Al, "She lost her ticket?" All Al could manage to do was nod his head. "Well…" The soldier frowned thoughtfully, "It's not policy to…"

"We'd pay for another one… If there were anymore…" Al finally spoke up, although hesitantly.

"Well…" the man began, seeing the teary-eyed Mei, "I'm sure if you'd be willing to pay again that there's no harm in it. I mean I'm sure once I explain the situation, no one will have any complaints…"

"Oh, _thank you!_ Thank you _so much!_" Mei bubbled and smiled a big, beautiful smile.

"It's no problem miss, I mean, it's not _your _fault it's so windy today…" The soldier smiled as Al handed him the money. "I'll talk to the conductor."

"What was…?" Al turned back to look at Mei, but realized she was still clinging to him and his blush brightened again.

Mei just grinned and pulled him by the hand towards the now whistling train. "Come on Alphonse dear! We don't want to miss the train!"

The train was moving by the time they finally found their seat. Luckily, everyone else in that car was asleep, probably because they got on at one of the last few stops. They sat down quietly, before Alphonse asked "Husband?" with a raised eyebrow.

Mei blushed and giggled. "They wouldn't have let me on if I didn't have a good reason! I had to make up a good story…"

Al sighed, but smiled before asking, "What was the _real _reason then?"

"I can't tell you yet!" Mei exclaimed as Al shushed her.

"People are still sleeping!" He whispered. She smiled an apologetic smile back at him. It was one of those half-crooked smiles that Alphonse loved about her. He snapped himself out of his observations. He had to stay focused. "So, when _can _you tell me?" he asked.

"You get to know when everyone else who needs to hear it is around. It's a very exciting announcement and you have to wait for everyone else," she smirked at him.

"Oh," Al said, as he noticed something missing… something… "Oh! Xiao Mei! Where is she?" he said looking around to make sure he didn't miss her.

Mei smiled, "Don't worry. She's hiding in the luggage car because they don't let animals on the train… but they won't find Xiao Mei!"

Al smiled, knowing that she would never go anywhere without her strange cat-friend. Actually, Mei had told him that Xiao Mei wasn't a cat at all. She was a panda, an animal that lives in the East. It was still strange for him to think of that black and white creature as something other than a cat.

"Al?" Mei interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"You're still holding my hand."


	2. Chapter 2: The Big Announcement

Chapter 2: The Big Announcement

Al looked down at the sleeping girl leaning on his shoulder, and blushed as he remembered the day's events. He jumped back and dropped her hand after Mei mentioned that he was still holding it. She laughed, of course. Then they talked about what had been happening in their lives since they'd last seen each other, which was Ed and Winry's wedding, three months ago. She asked about his rentanjatsu, and how his studying was going. He told her how he was studying with Doctor Knox and sometimes Doctor Marcoh. He wanted to become a doctor and use alchemy to help people. He told her about life back in Resembool, all the little details he could think of. He stopped though, when he noticed that she fell asleep on his shoulder. Now that things were quiet and he had time to think, he noticed how different they both were since they had first met. She was taller now, only a head or so shorter than him. She wasn't a little kid anymore. She was 15 now, only two years younger than Al himself. She was wearing a purple Xingese-style dress with white flowers; it fit her tiny body nicely… Al blushed a little at that thought. She had her ebony hair up in a pretzel–like braid that made him smile. She was _very _different from that little girl he met all those years ago, but he was different too. He wasn't just a soul in a suit of armor anymore. He had his body back. Al looked down at his hands, still finding it hard to believe that only recently he wouldn't have been able to feel Mei when she ran into his arms. He blushed again at the thought, but he smiled as he leaned against the wall and fell asleep too.

"Ed! Can you get the phone?" Winry shouted from where she was working on automail.

"Got it!" Ed yelled back before he picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Ed? It's me, Al."

"Al? What's up?"

"Well, I don't know actually. Mei won't tell me. But she gave me a list of people to call and told me to tell them to come out to the East headquarters."

"That's it?" Ed questioned.

"Um… yep!"

"When?" Ed asked

"She says now."

"Now?"

"Now. Oh, and Winry too."

Ed sighed and wondered what was going on now. He'd just have to trust his brother and head out east as soon as possible. "Ok, Al we'll be there soon."

"Ok," Al responded, "See you soon!"

Ed hung up the phone, and walked over to where Winry was working. "Hey, Win?"

Winry looked up and smiled at him, but kept working when she asked. "Who was on the phone?"

"Al. He needs us to come to the East headquarters. Now."

"Now? Why, is something wrong?" She asked as she put down her work to face him.

"I don't know. I don't think so, I mean, Al said he doesn't know why either. I guess Mei has something to tell us, or something." Ed scratched the back of his head thoughtfully. "You pack up; I'll go get us some train tickets."

"Ok," she smiled as her husband walked away. She left her work where it was and went to go find Granny. "Granny? Ed and I have to leave for Eastern Headquarters. I guess something's come up and Al told us to get out there."

"Ok," Granny said. Granny was always so understanding. She was used to them leaving at a moment's notice with no explanation. But they always came back, safe and sound. "Keep Ed out of trouble."

Winry grinned, "I will!" and left the room to go pack some things.

When they arrived in the East, they weren't really sure where to go next. "Well," Ed started, "I guess we'll head over to Mustang's office. Maybe he knows what's going on." By the time they reached the General Roy Mustang's office, it was packed full of people. There were his subordinates of course: Riza Hawkeye, Vato Falman, Kain Fuery, Jean Havoc, and Heymans Breda. Doctor Marcoh, Yoki, Doctor Knox, and Mrs. Hughes with Alicia were all standing to the side talking to Izumi and her husband. Then there was Alex Armstrong along with Maria Ross and Denny Brosh. Armstrong's sister, Oliver Armstrong, was also there along with Miles and the man they once called Scar. Now he was called Ihayu; he said it meant "becoming" in his own language. Miles said it was fitting because it showed how he was becoming a new person.

Al and Mei were sitting on a tiny couch in a circle of seats that people had pulled up from all around the offices. Xiao Mei, now about the height of the tiny couch, was sitting beside them. Al looked up and waved them over, calling "Ed! Winry!". Mei stood up and moved to the center of the circle as everyone took their seats. Ed and Winry sat with Al on the tiny couch, even though it was crammed. They didn't mind the closeness, because the three of them were always close.

The chatter died down, and Roy brought up what everyone was thinking. "Alright Mei, what's so important that you had to gather us from all over Amestris for?"

Mei smiled a huge smile. "I have a message from Emperor of Xing, his majesty Ling Yao." They all looked at her expectantly waiting for her to continue. "He would like to invite you all to his wedding!"

They all stared at her. Ed spoke up first. "Who's he marrying?" he asked with a dumb look on his face.

Winry smacked him on the head, "Lan Fan of course!" She looked at Mei, "Right?"

Mei laughed and nodded. "Yes, he and Lan Fan are to be married in three weeks."

Then Olivier, with a stern look on her face, asked "Did you really have to bring us here to announce that? You couldn't have said that over the phone?" She stood up and started to walk towards the door. "I'm a very busy woman and I don't have time for…"

"Wait!" Mei stopped her. "The train tickets bought for all of you are for three days from now. They're from _here _to Xing. It takes time to travel to Xing, and a lot of the trains get booked…" That comment of course made Al laugh, _because_ he knew all too well that the trains were all booked from Amestris to Xing. Mei, however, ignored his laughter and continued. "The Fuhrer made sure that we had a private car so that we could all get to Xing!"

"Wait," Roy interrupted. "The Fuhrer is involved in this too?"

"Yes," Mei continued. "Ling talked to Fuhrer Grumman, because it is very important to him that you all be there." Everyone stared at her silently, not knowing what to say.

"I understand why he would want Ed and Al there, but me?" Dr. Marcoh questioned.

"He gave me the list," Mei said. "He told me that Greed would've wanted all of his friends to be there."


End file.
